Zraxth
Strategy Zraxth has multiple tricks up his sleeves. He maintains all the abilities of the normal troll guards (such as Kneecap, a kickback and stifle ability) as well as many nasty AoE debuffs. #Zraxth can only be attacked by someone that is under the effects of Chaos Sparks or a noxious detrimental effect called Vex of Chaos he randomly maintains on two people on the group that are within his AoE range. #Zraxth has an AoE arcane effect he randomly puts on two people in the group that decreases attack speed. If this effect is cured before it wears off, Zraxth will fire off a near group-wiping AoE. #At 60%, 50%, 40%, and 30% of his life, Zraxth will launch a disease and poison based AoE that will hit for about 10k total damage on a player that has 70% resist. In addition, a golden statue will spawn from one of the pedestals and launch its own AoE that hits for around 10k (depending on mitigation) crushing damage. There are three tried and tested ways to defeat Zraxth. #Interrupt the AoE's. Having a Dirge cast Chimes of Blades while your tank goes all-out melee on Zraxth can interrupt his AoE's and prevent the golden statue from popping altogether if timed correctly. #AoE blocker. This will prevent Zraxth and the golden statue's AoE's from hitting the group. The tank will still be hit, but two healers can easily keep him alive. You will need to defeat the golden statues after they spawn, or mez them. #Jousting the AoE's. The most difficult of the three strategies, but also the most practical. Jousting Zraxth and the statue's AoE's will prevent damage to your group, excluding the tank and one healer (if they do not have a personal AoE blocker.) Again, you will need to defeat or mez the golden statues after they spawn. Once Zraxth has passed the 30% health mark, he will no longer summon golden statues and do his massive AoE. All the other elements of the fight will still be present, however. How to Joust the AoE's Orange Circle: Zraxth's spawn point. Light Blue Circle: Location of froglok sage, not important to the fight. Red Squares: Torches, use it as a refrence to position yourselves to dodge the AoE. Grey Squares: Stone benches, use it as a refrence to position yourselves to dodge the AoE. Gold Squares: The golden statues. An aggro mob will spawn and fire off a large AoE when Zraxh reaches the HP percentage listed on the square. Blue Numbers: Where Zraxth should be tanked. Green Numbers: The "safe zones" that will allow you to avoid both the golden statue's AoE and Zraxth's AoE. Think of this diagram as, "When Zraxth is at x% health, he should be tanked at bluenumber and the AoE's can be dodged at greennumber." From 100%-60%, use Blue 1 and Green 1. From 59%-50%, use Blue 2 and Green 2. From 49%-40%, use Blue 3 and Green 3. From 39% onward, use Blue 4 and Green 4 Remember: The AoE's hit at 60%, 50%, 40%, and 30%, so you'll want to make sure your groupmates have jousted out at least 2% before the AoE fires. Also, healers in the "safe zones" will be too far away to heal the tank, so healers need to be capable of keeping themselves up or using a personal AoE blocker. Alternative Strategy: Curing the noxious player bombs The reason most groups fail on Zraxth is due to the Necrotic noxious AE cast when he passes the 60%, 50%, 40% and 30% barriers. This AE is 100% preventable, and all it requires is cures and group dps control. Here's how it works: Zraxth places the noxious "Chaos" effect on members of the group. This effect allows the group members to attack Zraxth. However, when Zraxth passes the 60% barrier, any group member who still has the noxious effect becomes a PBAOE bomb. That player is the point source of the Necrotic AE, _not_ Zraxth. However, it should be noted that the AE explosion from the noxious sparks cannot be triggered (in an AoE) a certain distance away from Zraxth, making jousting a viable option still if your healer is having problems keeping the group up through the statue's AoE. Sure fire method to kill Zraxth without a single noxious AE: # Burn Zraxth down to 70% as normal, then slow dps. # Call a DPS STOP at 62% health. # Tank use new chaos spark when ready. # Wait for new round of noxious to land, then everyone potion cures noxious. # Tank Burns Zraxth down alone to 58%, ensuring all members have removed noxious before passing the 60% threshold. # Heal the minor statue AE, kill statue as group. # Moderate dps on Zraxth down to 52%, and repeat steps 3-6. # Once past 39%, group can burn Zraxth down to 0. The goal is simple: Get Zraxth through the 60,50,40,30 thresholds with 0 noxious effects on the group, and no noxious AE will fire. The tank can do this alone using sparks, but the group must control dps and be quick to potion cure.